


passing time

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Ren and Goro's relationship through the seasons.





	1. spring

**Author's Note:**

> this fic assumes that Ren returned to the city and his friends some time after the spring he left.

The flowers growing around his feet held the distinct scent of springtime. Goro took care to not step on them as he strode on the path away from his apartment. The breeze felt pleasant, brushing through his hair and caressing his skin. He allowed himself a small smile. When was that last time he had gone on a...date? And one that he actually looked forward to, at that?

Once, when he was young, there had been a boy he liked whose name he could no longer remember. The last time, it had just been for appearances.

But now, he had Ren. Ren, who had forgiven him despite all that Goro had done. Ren, who was waiting for him at Leblanc.

Another breeze whirled past him as if to guide him, to urge him to his destination. Goro let his steps quicken, heading toward the subway station.

The subways were as crowded as usual. As cool as the outside air had been, he found himself willing his body to not sweat.

He suddenly remembered the time he had met Ren at a station and thought to bring up sweating in the summer as a conversation topic. He’d...certainly panicked there, hadn’t he? Goro had wanted to make a good impression on Ren. Back then, he had been trying to ingratiate himself with the Phantom Thieves’ leader, but...he couldn’t quite say that all of it was a pretense. Some of his friendliness had felt real...perhaps thanks to Ren himself. It was hard not to be charmed by him.

Reaching his stop, he gratefully slipped between the crowd and exited the subway. Within minutes, he was standing in front of Cafe Leblanc.

Goro briefly wondered if Ren’s friends would be there and then berated himself for being nervous. _This is a date. Why would anyone else be there?_

Well...he was sure Futaba would have tabs on the two of them, at least. She and a couple of the others had made it abundantly clear that they didn’t trust him yet...and he couldn’t really blame them, could he? He had done some...atrocious things.

Sighing to himself, he pulled the door open and stepped inside. The place was completely empty, except for Ren, who was sitting on one of the stools. He was dressed in his usual casual clothes but looked as dashing as ever. Goro greeted him with a smile, and Ren stood to pull out a stool for him.

“Thank you,” he said, taking a seat.

Ren nodded and went behind the counter to start preparing their cups of coffee. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, per say, but Goro figured there was still something left to be said.

“I mean it. Thank you...for having me on this date.”

Ren paused and looked at him. “I like you, and you like me. Or at least, I hope so.” At Goro’s hasty nod of affirmation, Ren quirked a smile and shrugged. “And so we’re on a date. No need to thank me, I’m happy, too.”

Happy? Did Goro deserve happiness? He’d been so consumed by revenge for most of his life… He started as a hand reached over and covered his own. Ren was giving him a soft look.

“You’ve suffered too, you know.”

He resisted the urge to bristle. This wasn't pity, he reminded himself. “Doesn’t excuse the choices that I’ve made.”

Ren inclined his head. “True. But you also made choices to try to mend bridges. I don’t think that’s an easy thing to do.” He set down a cup of freshly brewed coffee on the counter, in front of Goro’s hands. Goro stared down at the swirling dark liquid before sighing quietly.

“Of course it wasn’t easy. It _still_ isn’t.” Not when the stubborn part of him still clung to his beliefs. He hadn’t been in the wrong _all_ the time...just in a few occasions.

Ren walked around the counter and took a seat with his own cup. “I know it’s been over a year, but some wounds don’t heal that quickly.” He took a sip and smiled at his own creation. “And hey...it’s spring. Time for new beginnings.”

Goro couldn’t help but smile a little at the sentiment. “You’re certainly optimistic today.”

Ren leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Even in that brief moment, his lips felt unbelievably soft on Goro’s skin. “Well...I have good company, good coffee, and good weather. Can’t complain.”

_You might change your mind about the company part,_ he thought before berating himself. None of that right now; he was supposed to enjoy himself. “I agree,” he found himself saying, and Ren smirked.

_You’re beautiful,_ Goro didn’t say. He sipped on his coffee and hoped his countenance hadn’t changed. It was almost silly how much Ren’s mere presence could affect him, sometimes.

“You, agreeing with me? The world might be ending.”

Goro set down his cup and chuckled. “I don’t always disagree with you, you know.” He paused. “Just on the important things...like phantom thievery.”

Ren rolled his eyes, and Goro managed a smug look. This was...a good feeling. Bickering, enjoying each other’s company, and preferably more kissing. Speaking of which…

Goro got off the stool, stepped forward, and pressed his lips against Ren’s. His lips had the faint taste of coffee on them, but Goro didn’t mind at all. Bitterness mixed with sweet...it was almost poetic. And the surprised look on Ren’s face made everything worth it.


	2. summer

The sand under his feet was heated from the afternoon sun, and Ren found himself hopping from one foot to another to avoid the burning sensation. Goro chuckled and handed him his slippers. “I told you we should keep our shoes on.” He gestured at his own covered feet, and Ren resisted the childish urge to stick out his tongue.

“You better take them off later. We’re on the _beach_.”

“I will. I’m not _completely_ against fun, you know.” He smiled pleasantly, and Ren wanted to wipe it from his face. With a kiss.

So he did. He pulled away and laughed at Goro’s expression.

“Well, that was...unexpected.”

“A good surprise?”

Goro’s smile turned a little softer. “The best.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Ren realized the sun’s rays were still relentlessly beating upon their backs. He quickly grabbed Goro’s hand and ran for the chairs that were covered by a large parasol. The ocean in front of them gleamed with a cerulean shine, and a slight breeze mixed with the hot air as it drifted past them.

“Don’t forget to put on sunscreen,” Goro said. “Here. I’ll put some on your back, and you can do mine.”

The sunscreen felt cool on his back, and Ren sighed in content. He took the bottle from Goro and started rubbing the cream on his back, poking his sides as he went. Goro squirmed, making him laugh. “You’re ticklish?”

Goro turned his head slightly to eye him. “No. And that’s _not_ a challenge for you to try to find out.”

Ren pouted. Goro’s laugh was cute, and Ren would love to hear him. Oh well. The beach would still be enough to bring it out.

He let his hand linger on Goro’s shoulder and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Goro’s face turned a tint of red as if it was burnt.

“In a good mood?” Goro asked.

Ren smiled at him. “What can I say? I have the best boyfriend.”

Goro removed Ren’s hand from his shoulder, even as he looked pleased. “Enough of that for now. Give me the sunscreen so that I can put some on my face.”

His boyfriend got to work meticulously but ended up with a white smudge on his nose. Ren hid his smile. How was something like that so _cute_?

“Well? Did i miss a spot?”

Ren shook his head, trying to maintain a straight face. “You look fine. C’mon, let’s head to the water.” He took Goro’s hand and pulled him along toward the ocean.

After a few steps, however, they were stopped by a group of girls who crowded around them.

“That’s Goro Akechi, isn’t it?!” one of them said, and the others all murmured amongst themselves.

“Hello,” Goro said, smiling politely. “Can I help you?”

“Can we please get a picture with you?” another girl asked, and Goro gave Ren a quick glance before looking back to the girls.

“Of course. My boyfriend here can take the picture.”

Ren took the camera with a huff, trying to ignore the glares that the girls were directing at him. He snapped a good shot and handed back the camera.

“Now if you’ll excuse me...we have a beach date,” Goro said with an easy smile, and Ren almost winced at the hostility in the air. He and Goro walked side-by-side, and once out of the girls’ earshot, Ren gave him a look.

“Was the boyfriend line really necessary?”

Goro looked back at him calmly. “Well, it’s the truth. Relax. I’m sure no one else will recognize me here.”

_As if._

The moment they stepped into the water, they were surrounded by mutters and whispers about _Goro Akechi_ and _the Detective Prince_ and _his supposed boyfriend_.

There was nothing “supposed” about it, thank you. He couldn’t help but pout a little as Goro’s attention became divided between Ren and his efforts at controlling his own public image. By the time everyone’s curiosity had been sated, the sun was well on its way to sinking below the horizon.

Ren sat down on the sand and looked out at the glittering sea. “This is nice, at least.”

Goro winced. “Sorry about that. I didn’t think there would be so many people at this beach.”

He shook his head and smiled at Goro. “No, it’s okay. We have this time together, now. We should enjoy it, right?” He reached out and rubbed away the last bit of the sunscreen that remained on Goro’s nose, not catching the suspicious stare that was suddenly directed at him.

“Wait a second. Don’t tell me that’s been on my nose this entire time…”

Ren laughed nervously. “...Maybe? I mean, I kind of forgot about it?” At Goro’s continued glare, Ren shrugged sheepishly. “It was cute?”

Goro sighed deeply, making a motion to run his hand through his hair but quickly changing his mind as sand trickled between his fingers. “Fine. At least there weren’t many pictures.”

Ren rested his chin on his knee and glanced at him sideways. “I didn’t realize that you were so popular. I mean, I guess I had an idea, but…”

Goro looked back at him bemusedly. “Honestly, I didn’t expect it either.”

“So you aren’t denying your own popularity, then?”

Goro smiled smugly at him. “How could I?” He laughed when Ren pretended to chuck sand at him. “It’s certainly useful. But not at times like this.” He leaned back, looking intently at Ren.

“Times when we’re together?”

“...Yes.”

The two of them sat through the sunset, making up for lost time as they watched the stars appear in the sky.


End file.
